


Feel the burn

by Itsthemooface



Series: Burning [1]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Humour, Making Out, New Relationship, Romance, working out
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-28
Updated: 2020-07-28
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:08:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,078
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25573348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Itsthemooface/pseuds/Itsthemooface
Summary: Can't a girl get any privacy when she's trying to workout?
Relationships: Nami & Roronoa Zoro, Nami/Roronoa Zoro
Series: Burning [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1907536
Comments: 6
Kudos: 58





	Feel the burn

**Author's Note:**

> This is for day two of the ZoNami Summer-y event on Tumblr, the prompt was workout. 
> 
> Neither of my prompts so far have even been related to summer! Hopefully, if I can get my finger out, I should be able to finish another prompt that is summer related. 
> 
> Enjoy.

Sweat rolled down the middle of her back and she took a deep breath in, slowly exhaling and trying to work through the burn in her legs. It was oddly gratifying, the burn proving that she was working hard, and she ended up chasing the feeling, letting it push her further.

It was a slow day on the sea, and everyone was off doing their own thing to pass the time. Despite the slow day, Nami felt a bit restless, her normal lounger on the deck unappealing and she’d quickly decided to burn off the excess energy so she could fully relax later.

That’s how she found herself up in the crow’s nest, completely alone with only her heavy breathing filling the room. Plus, from up here she could keep an eye on the weather, the large windows giving her the perfect view.

“You’re doing it wrong.”

She almost jumped out of her skin at the sudden voice and when she turned around to view the interloper, the smug look on Zoro’s face told her that she indeed had visibly jumped.

“Quite a distance to the ceiling, but you almost made it,” he chuckled. Only his head and shoulders were visible, but the way his arms resting casually around the opening made her wonder how long he’d been there for.

She glowered at him and voiced her thought, “How long have you been there for?”

“Long enough.” He smirked at her.

That told her nothing. Two can play that game.

“Enjoying the view then?” She winked at him. “That costs, y’know.”

He shook his head at her nonsense but pulled himself the rest of the way into the room and walked over to her. “Legs further apart-” and his foot nudged her legs further apart- “Now, slowly down and then slowly back up, make your muscles work for it.” The hand on her shoulder encouraged her to go lower and let her up slowly.

He took a step back and gestured for her to carry on. His critical gaze made her feel on show and she couldn’t help looking at him for approval. He didn’t keep her waiting and nodded at her after she’d done a couple squats.

Now she felt it, the burn so much worse than before and the look on his face told her he knew it too.

“What did you plan to do after this?”

“I didn’t have a plan, just came up here to work off some energy.” She shrugged at him.

The smile that cross his face was almost cruel. “You can work out with me then.”

She wondered if she was going to end up regretting this.

.

.

.

She was in two minds. She regretted it almost instantly when he got out the weights but at the same time, she was actually enjoying herself. Zoro was surprisingly fun to work out with, despite her muscles begging her to stop. She’d never seen him so animated as he explained different muscle groups and low weight vs. higher reps for toning. She briefly wondered if this is what she sounded like when she spoke about navigation, she hoped so because he was enthralling.

Not only that, but he’d never touched her so much before. They were casual touches and he did them whilst he explained, encouraging her to curl her arm and his hand rested heavy on the muscle she was working out whilst he explained. Or he’d touch her to correct a mistake she’d make, ensuring she was in the correct form. It was new but it wasn’t unwelcome, and she found herself enjoying the touches. His hands were warm.

They’d only recently got together. It had been late one night, and they had been the last two on the lawn, finishing their drinks. There’d been no huge revelation or romantic confessions under the moonlight. Instead it had been two friends, casually chatting and laughing together, reminiscing over the stupid things they’d done when they first set out to sea with Luffy. Time had only strengthened their bond.

Looking back, it was probably quite intimate from outside the little bubble they were in but in that moment Nami had never felt more comfortable. Zoro had made the first move, his rough hand sweeping a piece of hair behind her ear and lingering there afterwards. She’d met his steady gaze, questioning but he never offered a verbal explanation, his eye flicking down to her lips was enough for her to connect the dots. They’d both drawn in slowly, tentatively, two magnets attracting, and the kiss had been far more tender than Nami could have ever expected from someone like Zoro.

They’d agreed shortly afterwards to explore this side of their newly formed relationship and that had been it. They hadn’t planned to kep it a secret from the crew per say, if someone were to ask, they wouldn’t deny it but neither wanted to make a grand announcement. They were still discovering how a relationship would work out between them. So far, not a lot had changed really. It had been casual, not overly thought out and Nami liked that aspect, their relationship was as easy as breathing.

So this new development was welcomed.

She liked his touch, more so than she’d ever admit to him.

“Straighten your arm,” his hand burned against her forearm, and she tried to look like she was focusing. She could always blame the flush on the work out. “That’s it.”

And it appeared he liked touching her just as much.

The casual touches were starting to turn not so casual, when his hand lingered against her skin and a small smile pulled at his lips. The last touch wasn’t as clinical as they had been in the beginning as his thumb swept across her skin.

A hand on her shoulder.

Then on her elbow.

And finally resting on the dip in her waist and much closer than he really needed to be.

Now she knows for sure he isn’t focusing any more, her waist had nothing to do with the small weight in her hand.

She quirked a brow at him when he stared down at her, but he ignored it.

“So your aversion to clothes carries over to working out too?” He asked, his other hand plucking the strap of her sports bra. He was definitely touching her more.

“It’s a sports bra and shorts,” she said shortly, eyebrow quirked. “Besides, you’re wearing less than I am!”

He was only wearing a pair of shorts, that were thankfully longer and looser than her pair. She didn’t know whether she’d be able to deal with that. His bare torso wasn’t anything new, he frequently went around topless and she suspected it was because he hadn’t done his washing. She didn’t complain though, his chest was something she spent a lot of time secretly looking at. From the long diagonal scar to the hard muscles and tan skin, he was quite a sight. Not that she’d tell him, he didn’t need a bigger ego than he already had. 

“Like what you see?” An infuriating smirk on his face that matched his tone and told her he knew exactly what she was thinking. Big ego, indeed.

“It’s weird seeing your stomach exposed, almost feels like I should look away,” she teased, prodding at his belly button with her free hand.

He caught her hand and rolled his eye. “You’ve seen me without my haramaki.”

“Not recently, was starting to wonder if you’d asked Chopper to stitch it to you.”

“Luckily for you, I haven’t.”

She had nothing to say to that, so she snorted and hoped she wasn’t being obvious.

The hand on her waist felt heavy and the way he was looking at her made her stomach flip. Not it nerves but in excitement. She was suddenly reminded of their first kiss on the deck that night and when he leaned down, she wondered what kind of kiss this would be. 

It was firm. She could tell he was surer of himself than he was that night, there was no hesitation as their lips moved together. She hummed, enjoying the feeling and his hand moved from her waist to take the small weight from her hand to let it drop to the metal floor. With her hand now free, she ran it up his arm slowly, feeling the muscles underneath and then thread it into his hair to bring him in closer. It was his turn to groan, and he released her other hand, so both of his could sit on the soft skin of her waist.

She wasn’t entirely sure how they went from working out to making out, but she wasn’t going to figure it out now when his tongue swept along her bottom lip. It made her thoughts scatter.

Between that night on the deck and now, they’d kissed a couple of times but nothing like this. They’d been short and brief, in-between whatever they were doing but this was something else completely. She found herself leaning into it and enjoying the man before her.

When their tongues met, she moaned. He tasted of sake and whilst it wasn’t usually her first choice of beverage, it was so him that she found herself chasing the taste. They pulled apart to breathe, but it wasn’t for long as their lips met back together, open mouthed-kisses now urgent.

It was warm before when they were both working out, but now the room felt scorching and she pressed herself up against him, tugging at his hair insistently. His hands dragged up and down her body, smoothing over hips to her waist to the sides of her breasts before going back down. His hands felt rough against her skin and it was only making her more desperate.

The last straw seemed to be when she bit his lip and tugged slightly. His hands stopped travelling up and down her body, instead settling on her behind to give a rough squeeze and he started walking her backwards towards one of the walls but that didn’t stop their frantic kisses.

When they broke apart again, she murmured hot against his lips, “Not complaining about the lack of clothes now I see.”

He paused, trying to focus on what she was saying. “It has its advantages.” His hands disappearing underneath the shorts to play with the lace of her underwear.

Their short trip across the crow’s nest came to an end when he pushed her up against the wall, their bodies now pressed as tightly together as possible. His hands burnt a trail to her thighs, squeezing the delicate skin to make her gasp before lifting them to wrap around his waist.

“ _Zoro_ -” Even she didn’t know what the end of that sentence was, but she had to say something. Everything felt too good and she hoped her strangled sentence conveyed that.

It must have when his lips started to make a path from her lips, down to her jaw to settle at her neck in a spot that sent heat between her legs.

“Nami-san~!”

And it all came to a crashing halt at the cheery voice coming from the entrance of the crow’s nest. It was soon followed by a strangled sound and they both turned in time to see Sanji’s smile melt into a horrified expression.

She could only imagine how they both looked; half dressed, Zoro’s body caging her up against the wall, flushed and definitely not working out.

Apparently, that was all too much for Sanji as his foot slipped on the ladder in his surprise and with a loud, “ _Oh shit!”_ He disappeared from view. The mop of blonde hair plummeting from the crow’s nest and soon after a massive crash was heard as Sanji fell to the deck below.

Zoro was muttering angrily under his breath into her neck before letting her down and taking a step away. She couldn’t blame him, even she was disappointed, it was just starting to get good.

Walking over towards the entrance of the crow’s nest, they both peered down to see Sanji still on the floor. Miraculously, he’d saved the drink he’d been holding for her.

But the loud crash had brought out the rest of the crew to investigate what was going on and, one by one, they turned to look up at Zoro and Nami peering down at them.

“Well, that’s one way for them to find out.”

**Author's Note:**

> Heavily inspired from the drawings released of Nami and Robin working out in their Stampede outfits and it spiralled from there. I love the idea of Nami and Zoro working out together and how out of control it would obviously get. 
> 
> Once again, please forgive any spelling errors.
> 
> Thanks for reading.


End file.
